I Am
by Cyaaz
Summary: Terkadang kita akan terjebak dalam kebimbangan, identitas dan jati diri mulai dipertanyakan. Namun jika ada seseorang yang menjagamu tetap hidup di dalam hatinya, maka siapa pun dirimu takkan jadi masalah. #FGSI #RainAndWishes


_Hi, FGSI! Hi, Poppy! Hi, Minna-san!_

 _Cyaaz stor buat event-nya Poppy nih!_

 _#RainAndWishes_

 _Awalnya bkn fic ini yg mau Cyaaz stor, tp mndadak dpt ide dan... Yup, silahkan dinikmati._

 _Waspada typo & smoga berkenan si hati._

* * *

 _Disclaimer: GS/D aren't mine._

* * *

 **I Am**

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan persiapan di dalam? Apa semua sudah selesai?"

Athrun Zala, seorang pria bermata _emerald_ dengan tegas bertanya pada salah satu bawahannya. Pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan pun dijawab dengan hormat, anggukkan dan sedikit penjelasan yang jelas. Setelah puas mendengar jawaban yang ia pinta, sang _admiral_ ORB berusia 21 tahun itu mempersilahkan bawahannya untuk kembali bekerja. Ia pun segera membuka _notepad_ di tangannya, memeriksa segala hal yang harus ia kerjakan hari ini. Sekitar 90% dari pekerjaannya telah dilakukan dan sisanya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya, ia merasa cukup puas dengan hasil kerja bersama rekan-rekannya.

"Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, Athrun." Athrun segera memalingkan perhatiannya, ia pun membungkuk hormat saat Kisaka datang menghampiri. "Dengan begini kita tinggal menunggu perwakilan dari PLANT, lalu pertemuan ini akan dimulai dan..." Pria berkulit gelap itu menghela nafas dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. "Semua akan berakhir dengan baik."

"Terima kasih, Kisaka- _san_." Athrun membalas senyuman dari Kisaka. "Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk men- _support_ Cagalli, dia sudah berjuang keras mempersiapkan diri agar pertemuan besar hari ini berjalan lancar."

Pagi ini sang _representative_ Athha menyelenggarakan sebuah pertemuan besar bersama beberapa orang perwakilan penting dari PLANTs dan juga EAF. Gadis bermata _amber_ itu hendak mengajukan sebuah proposal berisi jalinan kerjasama antar negara yang diharapkan mampu mempererat ikatan sekaligus meminimalisir terjadinya perpecahan antar negara. Peperangan memang sudah berakhir, namun benih-benih kebencian masih tersisa di beberapa belahan dunia dan perlu ditangani secara tepat sebelum terlambat.

Demi kesuksesan pertemuan penting yang ia adakan pada hari ini, Cagalli sudah bekerja keras selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Gadis itu terkadang sampai lupa makan dan kurang istirahat. Tak jarang Athrun yang harus memaksanya makan, sesekali ia bahkan harus membawa sang _representative_ kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat di tengah malam.

Athrun percaya, Cagalli Yula Athha mampu membawa dunia ini ke dalam perdamaian yang sesungguhnya. Gadis itu memiliki tekad, kemampuan dan njuga idealisme yang dibutuhkan oleh seorang pemimpin. Selain Cagalli, Lacus Clyne juga turut menjaga dan memelihara kedamaian yang saat ini sedang mereka nikmati bersama. Kira Yamato, Shinn Asuka, Mwu La Flaga dan yang lain pun mendukung dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Di saat semua orang sedang bekerja keras demi menjaga impian mereka tetap utuh, bukankah Athrun juga harus melakukan hal yang sama? Karena itu lah ia...

"Athrun Zala?" Pemikiran panjang sang _admiral_ terhenti ketika ia mendengar namanya disebut. "Apa itu kau, Nak?"

Buru-buru Athrun membungkuk dan memberi hormat, seorang anggota dewan tertinggi dari PLANTs sedang melangkah ke arahnya. "Selamat pagi, Tuan Victor." Athrun berkata dengan sopan dan ramah.

"Oh, ya ampun... Ini benar-benar kau?" Pria berusia sekitar 50 tahunan itu langsung menepuk bahu sang _admiral_ , senyum lebar terukir di wajahnya. "Apa kabarmu, Nak? Aku sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar berita tentangmu."

Athrun tersenyum, lalu ia menjawab pertanyaan Victor dengan sopan. Victor Arcelle adalah salah seorang teman lama Patrick Zala, mereka sangat dekat dan pria bermata _ruby_ itu pun mengenal baik Lenore juga Athrun. Victor dulunya begitu setia pada Patrick, namun kebelakangan ia mulai menerima dan mengikuti perubahan yang terjadi di PLANTs bersama rekan-rwkannya yang lain.

"Coba lihat dirimu sekarang, kau seorang _admiral_?" Pertanyaan Victor dijawab dengan anggukkan singkat. "Seharusnya kau kembali ke PLANTs, Nak. Kau tahu, bersama Clyne kau pasti bisa mendapatkan masa depan yang lebih baik." Ujar Victor pada Athrun. "Bahkan mungkin seharusnya kau mengambil posisi mendiang ayahmu, kau sangat coxok dengan posisi itu." Athrun terdiam mendengarkan pendapat sang anggota dewan. "Untuk apa kau melakukan ini, Athrun? Kenapa kau berada di sini jika kau tidak dihargai, Nak? Kau adalah putra dari Patrick Zala, ingat itu. Seharusnya kau mendapatkan perlakuan yang..." Ia menggeleng perlahan, merasa prihatin mendapati bagaimana putra sang sahabat berakhir menjadi seorang _admiral_ di ORB. "Meski Patrick sempat memicu terjadinya peperangan, namun ia tetaplah seorang _noble_ yang sangat dihormati dan dihargai. Putra aeorang _noble_ seperti dirimu pun seharusnya seperti itu, kau berhak mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik dari ini."

"..." Athrun masih terdiam, sesungguhnya ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Nak, kembali lah ke PLANTs." Victor kembali bicara. "Akan kupastikan kau mendapatkan apa yang pantas begitu kau datang ke sana bersamaku."

Pria berjas abu-abu itu kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi, diikuti oleh seorang ajudan dan pengawal pribadinya. Athrun kembali membungkuk dan memberi hormat, menatap punggung sang anggota dewan dengan sepasang mata _emerald_ -nya.

"Athrun," kini perhatiannya kembali teralihkan, Kisaka baru saja menepuk pundak dan memanggil namanya. "Kau tahu, jika saja..."

"Kisaka- _sama_ ," seseorang datang dan memanggil Kisaka. "Maaf mengganggu, tapi Cagalli- _sama_ meminta saya untuk memanggil Anda." Ucap seorang pria di hadapan Kisaka. "Anda diminta masuk ke ruang pertemuan sekarang juga."

"Baik lah," Kisaka melepas tangan kanannya dari pundak Athrun. "Athrun, kita bicara lagi nanti." Ia pun pergi meninggalkan sang _admiral_ bermata _emerald_.

Athrun mengangguk, lalu ia menatap punggung Kisaka hingga pria ltu masuk ke dalam ruang pertemuan. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Athrun mulai teralihkan perhatiannya oleh hal lain. Ia melangkah ke luar ruangan, memasuki sebuah balkon yang menghadap lautan luas di sekitar pulau Onogoro. Kedua mata _emerald_ -nya menatap laut dan hamparan langit luas yang terselimuti awan mendung, benaknya mulai melayang memikirkan berbagai hal yang mengganjal hatinya.

 _"Untuk apa kau melakukan ini, Athrun?"_

 _"Kau adalah putra dari Patrick Zala, ingat itu."_

Athrun tak bermaksud untuk memikirkan perkataan Victor secara mendalam, namun... Beberapa hal yang diucapkan pria itu membuat hatinya kembali mempertanyakan hal yang sempat ia lupakan. Untuk apa ia menjadi seorang _admiral_ di ORB? Kenapa ia memilih jalan yang saat ini ia tempuh? Bagaimana masa depan yang menantinya dan yang lebih penting... Siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya?

 _Seorang putra dari Patrick Zala, huh?_ Athrun tersenyum miris, hanya itu kah identitas yang melekat padanya setelah sekian tahun berlalu? Tidak kah orang-orang memandangnya sebagai sesuatu yang lain dari itu?

Ya, terkadang Athrun sendiri bertanya pada dirinya, siapakah dirinya, jati dirinya. Ia pun sering mempertanyakan alasan, mengapa ia berada di sini sekarang? Untuk apa ia menjadi dirinya yang sekarang?

 _Tik, tik, tik..._

Athrun menengadahkan kepalanya, rintik hujan mulai turun dan membasahi dirinya yang tidak berlindung di bawah naungan atap. Meski dingin mulai merasuk dan tubuhnya membasah, pria bermata _emerald_ itu memilih untuk tetap berdiri di sana sambil menikmati sentuhan titik hujan.

 _Beginikah perasaannya saat menikmati hujan?_ Athrun bertanya dalam hati, mengingat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang _representative_ beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat itu hujan turun dengan deras dan gadis bermata _amber_ itu malah membuat dirinya kehujanan.

Benar juga, sejak saat itu Athrun sebenarnya sudah sering mempertanyakan jati dirinya. Bahkan jauh sebelum itu, ia tak pernah yakin dengan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Label sebagai seorang Zala begitu kuat melekat pada dirinya hingga ia tak lagi mampu mengenali seorang Athrun yang sesungguhnya.

Akankah semuanya sama jika ia bukan seorang Zala? Tidak bisakah ia menjalani hidupnya hanya sebagai seorang Athrun? Bagaimana dunia akan memperlakukannya jika ia bukan lah putra dari seorang Patrick Zala?

Sekali lagi Athrun menengadahkan kepala, memejamkan mata dan menikmati gemercik air hujan di wajahnya. Percikkan air yang membasahinya terasa lembut, tidak begitu dingin dan hanya datang sesekali. Hujan kali ini memang tidak deras, hanya gerimis dengan awan perak dan angin yang landai.

 _Mirip sekali denganku_. Athrun berpikir, ia membayangkan hujan yang sedang ia nikmati saat ini sebagai gambaran tentang dirinya. Hujan ini begitu tenang, percikkannya hampir tidak terasa di kulit. Awan yang menyelimuti langit pun terkesan penuh keraguan, haruskah ia meneteskan air hujan atau tidak. Suasana hening dengan kabut tipis di sekitar menciptakan kesan penuh kebimbangan. Bukan kah semua itu dapat menggambarkan isi hati Athrun dengan tepat?

Pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu mengusap keningnya yang mulai basah, terlintas sebuah harapan dalam benaknya. Hujan, langit dan juga angin yang sedang ia nikmati di sekitarnya... Akankah mereka memberi jawaban atas setiap pertanyaan yang masih berputar dalam diri Athrun? Dapatkah mereka memberitahunya tentang jati diri dan alasan mengapa ia menjadi dirinya yang sekarang?

 _"Aku tak dapat pergi bersamamu, tapi aku percaya padamu."_

Kedua mata _emerald_ Athrun melebar, sepintas kenangan masa lalunya muncul dalam benak. Benar juga, selama gadis itu masih menginginkannya... Selama Cagalli masih membiarkan dirinya hidup dalam hatinya... Athrun tak peduli, ia tak membutuhkan alasan atau jawaban apa pun.

Gadis bermata _amber_ itu telah datang dan mengubah jalan hidupnya, sejak awal pertemuan mereka hingga saat ini. Ia bahkan telah menyelamatkan Athrun yang hendak mengambil langkah terburuk dalam hidupnya, ia menyadarkan pria bermata _emerald_ tersebut bahwa pertarungan terbesar adalah untuk tetap hidup.

"Athrun!" kini Athrun benar-benar terbangun dari lamunannya, segera ia berbalik dan mendapati sang _representative_ telah menatapnya heran. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana?" tanyanya dengan alis terpaut. "Cepat masuk sebelum kau terkena flu!"

"..." Mulanya Athrun hanya terdiam, kedua mata _emerald_ -nya menatap sang _representative_ lekat.

 _Benar, aku adalah Athrun. Tidak peduli bagaimana pun diriku di mata orang lain, siapa diriku di mata mereka... Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana kau memandangku, bagaimana kau memanggil namaku dengan hatimu._

Athrun tersenyum, kini ia telah memantapkan hatinya. Tak peduli pandangan dunia terhadapnya, ia mampu menghadapi segalanya jika sang _representative_ Athha bersamanya. Tak peduli segelap dan securam apa pun jalan yang ia lalui, ia akan mampu bertahan selama Cagalli tetap mendukung dan menyerukan namanya.

Sebagai balasan, Athrun pun akan memberi dukungan yang sama pada gadis itu. Ia bersedia bekerja keras, berjuang untuk membantu sang _representative_ demi mencapai tujuan serta impiannya. Lagipula impian gadis itu juga merupakan impiannya dan banyak orang di seluruh dunia.

Di saat segudang masalah dan berbagai rintangan datang menghantui, Athrun akan berada di sana dan menyerukan nama gadis itu. Dengan begitu Cagalli takkan lupa akan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya, ia pun takkan lupa jika Athrun terus berada di sisinya. Ia takkan pernah sendirian.

"Baik, Cagalli." Athrun melangkah masuk ke koridor tempat Cagalli menunggunya, sejenak ia membersihkan tubuh dan rambutnya yang basah kuyup.

"Jim, tolong handuknya." Cagalli meminta handuk dari seorang pengawal pribadinya. "Sejak kapan kau jadi suka hujan-hujanan?" kini ia telah berpaling pada sang _admiral_ yang mulai mengeringkan diri dengan selembar handuk berwarna putih di tangannya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya," jawab Athrun. "Aku hanya... Aku penasaran saja." Cagalli menaikkan alis padanya. "Dulu sepertinya kau sangat menikmati bermain di bawah air hujan, jadi aku ingin tahu."

"..." Sang _representative_ awalnya terdiam, lalu ia mulai tertawa kecil. "Maksudmu saat kita terdampar di pulau kecil itu?" Athrun mengangguk. "Ya ampun, Athrun... Itu 'kan cerita bertahun-tahun lalu."

Wajah Athrun sedikit memerah. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku masih penasaran?" ia memalingkan wajahnya sejenak. "Daripada membahas hal ini, bagaimana dengan hasil pertemuannya?"

"Soal itu..."

" _Representative_ Athha." Cagalli dan Athrun memalingkan pandangan mereka secara hampir bersamaan, Victor sedang menghampiri mereka. "Proposal anda luar biasa, semua orang sangat terkesan." Ia mengulurkan tangan kanan pada gadis bermata _amber_ di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Victor." Cagalli menyambut tangan yang diulurkan padanya dengan ramah. "Saya berharap kerjasama yang akan kita jalin ini dapat membawa manfaat yang besar bagi semua pihak."

"Saya pun begitu, _Representative_." Setelah berjabat tangan dengan Cagalli, Victor beralih pada sang _admiral_ yang baru selesai mengeringkan diri. "Bagaimana, Nak? Kau sudah mempertimbangkan tawaranku tadi?"

Cagalli tersentak, tatapannya segera tertuju pada sang _admiral_. _Tawaran? Penawaran apa yang dia maksud?_

Athrun mengangguk. "Anda benar, saya mungkin dapat mengisi posisi yang pernah ditempati oleh Ayah saya dengan baik." Athrun mulai berkata dengan sopan dan senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Saya juga akan mendapat berbagai fasilitas dan hak tertinggi sebagai pimpinan ZAFT." Lanjutnya, ia tidak menyadari sepasang _amber_ yang menatap _horror_ padanya. "Namun maaf, saya tidak bisa menerima tawaran tersebut."

"Apa? Tapi kenapa, Nak?" Victor bertanya dengan ketidak percayaan tersirat di matanya. "Sebagai putra dari Patrick, seharusnya kau-."

"Patrick Zala memang adalah ayah saya, namun saya memiliki jati diri dan pilihan sendiri dalam menjalani kegidupan saya." Athrun menjawab sebelum Victor menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Saya sudah terlalu lama hidup dalam bayang-bayang Ayah saya, berlindung di bawah naungan seorang Patrick Zala. Bahkan saat Ayah telah tiada, saya masih dihantui jejak peninggalan beliau di PLANT." Athrun mengepalkan tangannya, mengingat kembali saat ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke PLANTs dan bergabung dengan ZAFT demi memperbaiki kesalahan sang Ayah.

"Saat ini tujuan saya adalah untuk memelihara perdamaian yang telah tercipta di antara kita semua, menjaga impian kami tetap utuh." Terlintas gambaran diri dan rekan-rekan seperjuangannya. "Meski kami terpisah, kami tetap mengambil jalan yang sama dan berada di bawah langit yang sama. Karena itu saya memutuskan untuk tetap berada di ORB, ada banyak hal yang bisa dan harus saya lakukan di sini."

"Athrun..." Tanpa sadar Cagalli menggumamkan nama sang _admiral_ , membuat pria itu menatap dan tersenyum padanya.

"..." Victor sempat terdiam, lalu ia menghela nafas pasrah. "Baik lah jika itu yang kau inginkan, Nak." Ia menepuk pundak sang _admiral_. "Semoga kau mengambil langkah yang tepat." Ia pun pergi meninggalkan Athrun dan Cagalli.

"Athrun?" Sang _admiral_ berpaling pada gadis bermata _amber_ di sampingnya. "Kau... Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

Athrun tersenyum, tatapan mata _emerald_ -nya melembut. "Sama seperti langit mendung dan kabut di sekitar tempat ini, aku sempat bimbang memikirkannya." Ia menatap ke luar jendela, perlahan hujan mulai reda. "Tapi lihat, perlahan semua menjadi jelas." Ia menatap secercah cahaya matahari yang mulai menembus awan. "Aku sudah memutuskan, Cagalli..." Ia berpaling, kembali menatap sang _representative_ lekat-lekat. "Aku takkan mengulangi keaalahanku, takkan terjebak oleh bayangan masa lalu dan juga Ayahku." Ia mengambil langkah hingga berada satu langkah di hadapan sang _representative_. "Tempatku di sini, Cagalli... Selama kau masih memberi ruang untukku di dalam hatimu, ORB adalah rumahku."

Kedua mata _amber_ Cagalli melebar, cahaya sang mentari seolah memantul dari sana. Ditatapnya mata sang _admiral_ lekat-lekat, terpancar kesungguhan dan tekad yang bulat dari dalamnya. Cagalli tak mampu berkata apa-apa, lidahnya seolah membeku dan hatinya tergetar. Tanpa ia sadari setitik air mata telah berada di ekor matanya, dengan lirih ia berkata...

"Terima kasih, Athrun."

* * *

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _Thanks udah baca fic ini._

 _Fic ini trinspirsi dr ost bungou stray dogs, ending._

 _Sdh lma pngen buat fic dr lagu itu, bru ksampean skrg._

 _Smoga fic ini cukup menghibur para pmbaca dan..._

 _Poppy! Cyaaz datang! Bagaimana pndapatmu?_

 _Cyaaz gagal move on nih, puas?_

 _Oke, skian._

 _Silahkn review dan sampai jumpa._

 _:D_


End file.
